Baby Brother
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: Seth, and Leah Clearwater as young kids. Before any magic. Seth is 2 and Leah is 7. Series. I plan to write more. It's just a normal story involving my favorite soon to be werewolf Seth Clearwater! I don't own these characters. Stephenie Meyer does.
1. Hide and Go Seek

_This is a story simmilar to a chapter in one of my stories. Its different because I didn't change around the plot. And because theres more. This is Seth, and Leah spending time together. Plz review, it boosts my self-esteem. Leah's POV. I plan to add more chapters._

_"Hide and Go Seak" _

Ages  
Leah-7  
Seth-2  
Rachel-9  
Rebecca-9  
Jacob-5

Leah's POV

I was so happy Mom let me take Seth to the park all by myself. She usually came with us. She said I was old enough to watch him for a few hours, and since we were only a few minutes away from the house she was okay with it. I hoped over the fence surronding the park while Seth crawled under it.

"What do you wanna go on Seth" I asked him.  
"Swings" he cheered.  
"Okay" I picked him up and walked towards the swings (he usually hated to be carried ,he prefered to walk) I placed him in one of the baby swings so he wouldn't fall.  
"Push me Lewah" he demanded.

I pushed him on the swings for a little while and he giggled. Thats when Rebecca, Rachel and there little brother Jake got there.  
"Hi Leah" Rebecca greeted us.  
"Bwecca" Seth said reaching towards her.  
"Hi Seth" Rachel, and Rebecca greeted him.

Jake followed behind them.  
"Hi kid" I said messing up his short hair.  
"You can't say that Leah, I'm five" he told me.  
Me, and the twins laughed.

"Down, down" Seth instructed.  
"You wanna come out?" I asked him.  
"Wess, wess" I knew that meant yes.

I took him out and put him in the grass.  
"Why don't you play with Jake while I talk to Becky, and Rachel?" I offered.  
"Yay, yay" Seth said.  
"Watcha wanna play Seth" Jake asked.  
"Lets go on the slide" Seth sqeaked.

"Okay" Jake said walking towards the slides.  
"You better watch him Jake" Rachel told him.  
"I will" he promised.

Note to self- Never trust a kindergartner.

"Becca, Rachel!" Jake shouted running towards us followed by mini versions of Quil and Embry.  
"Whats wrong" The twins asked immediatly.  
"I don't know where Seth is!!" he told us.

"You lost him!?!?!!?!" I shreieked, mom was gonna kill me.  
"What happended" Rebecca asked calmly.  
"Well well" he panted "I was playing tag with him, and then I saw Quil and Embry and I went to say 'hi' but when I got back he was gone."  
"Where were you playing?" Rachel asked cooly.  
"Over there" he pointed towards a cluster of big trees.

We ran around screaming his name but nobody answered.  
I reached a fallen down tree and looked under it, and there was Seth with his finger over his lips "Shhhhh" he told me.  
"I found him" I called.  
"Nwo, nwo shhhh" he instructed.

The others came over.  
"Why didn't you answer when we called your name" I asked.  
"Becaussseee Lewah your not supposed to whwen your pwayin hide and go sweak" he said.  
"Seth, we were playing _tag_" Jake said.  
"Oh" Seth giggled.

He was all dirty. His short spikey hair was all messy. His jeans had grass stains on his knees.  
"Seth your all dirty, moma's gonna be mad" I said.  
"Wewl it waswn't my fault" Seth said.

I picked him up, and put him on my hip.  
I started to walk towards the playground.

"C'mon Jake" Rachel said as she began to follow.  
"Okay" Jacob said unhappily.  
Jacob walked behind the twins with Quil, and Embry.

"Hold my hand Jake" Rebecca commanded.  
"No, I dont wanna" Jacob whined.

"Hold my hand" Rebecca repeated.  
"Noooo" he moaned. They both seemed to look after their little brother alot, but Becky was more assertive.

"Come on Jakey were gonna lose you" Becky said smugly.  
"Don't call me Jakey in front of my freinds" Jacob whined "just dont call me Jakey ever."

"I won't if you hold my hand" hmmm she was smart.  
"Fine" he grumbled.

Rachel, Becky (holding Jake's hand) followed me to the playground. Quil, and Embry walked next to Jake and talked. Jacob glanced at his sisters hand around his every so often.  
I set Seth down on a bench.

I did a quick once over to make sure he was ok.  
"Ok were back" Jacob moaned tugging on Becky's hand "Can I go now?"

"Okay but stay on the playground" Becky said, and then Rachel added "Don't go in the woods again."  
I wasn't sure whether or not to tell mom what happended. I could tell her Seth was playing on the slides, and got dirty. But Seth was too little to understand not to tell Mommy.  
I could tell her the truth. I mean I really didn't do anything wrong.

So I let a five year old watch my baby brother. It was only for like ten minutes.  
Then again lieing might work cause Seth didn't think he was lost. He thought he was playing hide, and go seek. I could just tell mommy Seth was playing hide, and go seek. Yea, that would work.

"Ok Seth it's time to leave" I picked him up again, and and supported his weight on my hip. Not like he weighed alot.  
"Do we hwave to weave now Lweah" Seth asked.

"Seth we gotta go home now before Moma gets upset" I reasoned. Almost impossible to do with a three year old.  
"Moma no upset" he agreed.

"Bye guys" I called.  
"Bye Leah, bye Seth" they called back.

So I began the five minute walk home.  
I carried Seth, afraid he'd wander into traffic or something if I let him walk.

Seth didn't like to be carried.  
"Pwut me down Lweah" he grumbled.  
"Seth your the little brother, and I'm the big sister so I have to take care of you" I said a little smug, cause I was the oldest.

He stuck out his tongue at me.  
I giggled he was such a preschooler.

When we got home I just opened the door. It was unlocked.  
I went into the kitchen, and Mom was making us lunch.

"Hi mommy" I said.  
Mom turned to face us.  
"Hi guys" she said not seeming upset.  
She walked up to us, and picked up Seth.

"Hi Seth" she said in the baby voice she used to talk to him "Your all messy aren't you. What did you do?" She tickled his tummy, and he giggled. Mommy always had a soft spot for baby's. Especially Seth because he was her baby.

I considered myself a pretty good lair. Cause I knew what you had to do. You had to have your story straight ahead of time. On the spot lies don't always work out well. You can't have to much detail cause you wouldn't remember it. You had to have just enough that it was believable. Also some form of emotion helps to cover the lie. Like happiness, or sadness. If you make up something that is bad but minor it works too because it changes the focous. Authors make pretty good liars cause they can make stuff up. I wonder if I would make a good writer. Cause I always make stuff up.

"Oh the twins, and Jacob were there, and Seth wanted to play hide and go seek" I lied calmly, casually "He hid under a tree next to the parking lot. Don't worry I was watching from a park bench to make sure he didn't get into trouble. But I didn't think he would get dirty. Sorry" there a perfectly delivered lie.

"Oh well thats okay sweetheart" she said to me "I'll just give Seth a bath after lunch."  
Yay! I'm off the hook.

Mom placed Seth in his high chair, and I sat down across from him.

"Whats fwor lunch Moma" Seth asked.  
"Macaroni, and cheese" she answered.

I loved macaroni and cheese, and so did Seth.  
"Bwut I don't want mwacroni, and tweese" Seth said.  
"Then what do you want" Mommy asked.

"Cwookies" he cheered clapping his hands together.  
"How about after lunch you can both have cookies" Mommy offered.

"Okway" he said shrugging.  
Now I thought of a new way to get stuff done. Momma wouldn't of let us have cookies after lunch, unless Seth brought it up. He was the key here. His cuteness was undenaible. Everyone loved Seth. It was hard not to.

After lunch I was watching t.v. while Moma gave Seth a bath. Mommy came in the living room with Seth (all clean, and in new clean clothes and wet hair) wobbling behind her.  
She looked under the coffee table,behind the couch, in between the cushions everywhere.

"Watcha lookin for Momma" I asked. Usually the only time someone looked for something this hard was when my dad was looking for the remote when a game was on.  
"Seth's blanket" Momma said.  
Seth was in love with that thing. He never took a nap without it, and always slept with it. I'm suprised he didn't bring it to the park. He must of thought he'd lose it.

"Nwo blankie, no nwaptime" Seth said.  
"You have to take a nap Seth whether or not we find it" Mommy said "We'll find it later."  
"How cwome Lweah dwoesn't wave to twake a nap" he asked pouting.

"Cause Seth" I said smugly "I'm a big girl and your just a baby."  
"Am not" He said sticking out his lower lip.

"Then you wouldn't need your blanket would you" I asked knowing the answer.  
"No blankie?" He said shocked. His big eyes got even bigger, and he opened his little mouth.

"Only babies have blankies" I said.  
"I wanna bwe a baby den" he said.

"That what I thought" I said.

"Seth I don't know where you put that thing" My mom said.  
"No blankie, no nwaptime" he repeated.

"We'll find it later" My mom said picking up Seth.  
He pouted.

I had a pretty good idea where Seth's blankie was.

_I plan on adding more chapters. REVIEW PLZ PLZ PLZ. the more reviews the faster i'll write. lol. Find out where Seth's blankie is in the next chapter._


	2. Blankie

Blankie

New Characters  
Sam-7  
Jared-6  
Kim-6  
Paul-6

Like I said I had a feeling I knew where Seth's blankie was. Cause he never lost that thing. It was like his child. I swear he loved that thing.  
He almost never lost it. But when he did he had a complete fit. He always threw a tantrum when that happended and Momma would get mad.

So why hadn't he been crying?  
I turned off the t.v. and tiptoed to Seth's room. I went upstairs and opened the door. The walls in Seth's room were a baby blue. Darker then usual because the curtains were closed so it would be dark enough for him to fall asleep. Underneath the big window was his cirb. He was too little for a big person's bed like me. _He _was just a baby. His changing table was next to the door. He also had a closet, a toy chest, a book case (of picture books) and a play pen in his room. _Baby _toys were scattered all over the floor.

I knew I wouldn't get caught cause Mommy, and Daddy always rested when Seth was asleep. My mom was reading in her room, and Dad would be home at 6:00.  
I peered through the crib bars. Seth was sound asleep. He had on jeans and a t'shirt with a picture of a train on it. He was cuddling his sippy-cup as a substitue for blankie.

He really was a very pretty baby. He had short spikey black hair. You couldn't see his big brown eyes. Cause he was sleeping. he had plump lips and tan skin. People said I was pretty too. Which made sense cause we are brother and sister.

I sneakily opened the toy chest, and peeked inside. I started to dig. Buried under piles of toy cars, robots, teddy bears, and dinosaurs was a light blue baby blanket. I pulled it out. I closed the toy chest queitly.

Why that little sneak. He hid his blanket so he wouldn't have to take a nap. Devoius. It didn't work, but it was worth a shot. That wasn't nearly as sneaky as anything I did. But he had potentail.

I tip-toed over to his crib, and pushed the blanket in between the bars. It lay next to Seth.  
Carefully I slipped out of his room, and shut the door behind me.

I was quite proud of myself. I was pretty smart to figure out that Seth hid his blanket.  
The doorbell rung, and I rushed to answer it.

I always liked to answer the phone, and open the door because it made me feel grown up.  
I opened the door, and Sam was there. About 10 feet behind him was Mrs. Uley.

Sam was my best freind. We were both in the same 2nd grade class together. We always hung out.  
"Hi Leah" he said, too loud.  
"Shhhh" I whispered "Seth's taking a nap."

"Oh" he whispered back "I wanted to know if you wanted to go play at the park."  
"Sure" I whispered brightly "Let me go ask my mom."

I tip-toed/ran to my parent's room. Momma was on the bed reading a book.  
"Momma?"  
"What is it Leah" she asked kindly, quiet.  
"Can me, and Sam go to the park?"  
"Ok, what time will you be back"  
"Ummm what time is it now" I wondered.  
"4:00" she answered "How about you get home before six?"  
"Okay Mom" I answered, pratically bouncing with excitment. I get to go to the park two times in one day.

"Will Mrs. Uley be there?"  
"Mhm" I answered.

"Okay you have fun"  
"Thanks Momma!"

I ran for the door.  
I grabbed my sweater off the hook. It was starting to get chilly. It was early October.  
"Lets go" I said.

We walked to the park with Mrs. Uley.  
Mrs. Uley sat down on the bench talking to Mrs. Call while we played.

We played tag with Jared, Paul, and Kim. I liked Jared, and Kim but Paul could be annoying.  
After that we all played hide and go seak tag. Everyone agreed Paul should be it. Everyone except Paul that is.

Me, and Sam hid inside one of the closed in slides. I slid down and then stopped myself, so I was sitting in the middle of the slide. Sam sat inside the slide at the top. Acting as a look out. If he saw Paul we both slide down. Cause this was hiding go seak _tag. _First he had to find us, then catch us.

Jared had climbed on the top of the mokey bars, and was sitting on top. He helped Kim up to. Paul could see them easily, but he wouldn't be able to reach them. On top of the monkey bars was one of those places parents didn't want you to go. they always said "It was dangerous" but so what you fall off. Big deal.

Kim's mommy wasn't there, and Jared's mommy was over by the the picnic tables. So they were free to do stuff that was dangerous.  
Since La Push was so small at the park usually at least one Mommy, or Daddy was there. So not everyone's parents had to be there. And besides we all lived within a minute of the park.

Paul came running up the jugle jim and stood at the base of the monkey bars. He didn't see me or Sam.  
"No fair" Paul whined "i can't get you up there."  
"Too bad" Jared said.

I started to squirm up so that I was at the top of the slide next to Sam. That way I could see.  
Paul started to climb up on top of the monkey bars. Towards Jared and Kim.

Kim screamed in fear. Like a fun scared.  
Jared started backing up towards the end.

Paul pressed his hand to Kim' shoulder.  
"Gotcha" he said.

She pouted and jumped off.  
Jared was at the end of the monkey bars, and had no where else to go.  
Paul came closer, and closer.

But instead of tagging Jared he pushed him.  
Jared fell down.

Kim, Sam, and I gasped.  
"MOMMY" Jared wailed.

He got off up the floor, and ran towards the picnic tables.....crying.

Me, and Sam came out of the slide. Kim watched Jared with sad eyes. Probably feeling bad for him.  
"Paul" Sam rebuked him. Sam always was the leader of stuff. People always listened to him.

"Why did you push Jared" I asked.  
"Thats not how you supposed to play" Kim chimed in.

"He was being annoying" Paul grumbled.

he crawled across the monkey bars and stood next to us on the jugle jim.  
"You shouldn't of pushed him" Sam said.  
"that wasn't nice" Kim grumbled.

"Leah? Sam?" Mrs. Uley called "time to go."  
"We'll talk about this later" Sam said to Paul.  
We bounded off to Mrs. Uley.

***

I crept inside not sure if Seth was up or not. It was 5:30. This was around the time he usually woke up from his naps. Sometimes he would sleep untill dinner. Which was about 6:00.  
Momma was in the kitchen cooking.

"Hi Momma" I said brightly.  
"Did you have fun?"  
"Yea Kim, Jared, and Paul were there too. And Paul pushed Jared off the monkey bars" I told her.  
"Well that boy is just a whole mess of trouble. his Mother sure has her hands full" Mommy said.

"is Seth awake" I asked.  
"Should be any second" she ansered.

As if he was just waiting forher to say that he started crying.  
Mommy went into Seth's room, and I followed.

He was standing up shaking the crib bars with one hand. In the other he held his blanket.  
"Momwa, Momwa" he cheered.  
She picked him up, out of the crib, and leaned him against her hip.

"Where'd you find your blaket" she asked.  
"I dwunno Momwa" he said "When I oke up, it was jwust der."  
"really?" she asked.

I put my hand over my mouth to keep from giggling.  
"It was magwic Momwa" he squeaked.

"Well then" she said brightly.  
She walked into the kitchen and I followed. She placed Seth in his high chair, and I slid in the chair next to him.

Momma went back to cooking.  
"Momwa I wan my bwinkie" Seth said.  
"Not now honey were gonna eat soon."

He stuck out his lower lip. I laughed.  
Dad got home then.

"Hi Leah, hi Seth" he said as he kissed us both on the cheek.

As we eat I told them about the park. And how we played tag, and hide and go seek. And how Paul pushed Jared.  
Then Mom said that tommorow she was gonna take me and Seth to the mall.

I couldn't wait.


	3. The Mall

The Mall

I woke up that morning extra early. Usually I liked to sleep late on Sunday, but I was too excited. We were going all the way to Olympia to go to the mall. It was the closet. I think.  
I glanced over at the digital clock. It read 6:54. Dad would have just left for work. But Mom, and Seth wouldn't be up yet.

I tore the blankets off and sprung up. I walked quietly to my bedroom door. Once I was in the hall way I peeked into Mommy and Daddy's room. Mom was still asleep, but Daddy wasn't there. Then I peeked into Seth's room. He was still asleep clutching his blankie that "magically" showed up yesterday.

I walked into the kitchen. I was hungry, but I didn't want cereal. Which is the only thing I know how to make. I decided to wait for Mom to wake up, and make me something. I choose to make sure everything was ready for our trip. I opened the door conecting the kitchen to the garage. It was cold in there. I walked past the minivan and went to the side. Thats were we kept random stuf.

Seth's stroller was there. I wanted to make sure everything was ready. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed Seth's sippy cup off the table. I was tall enough to reach the sink. So I rinsed it out. I went over to the fridge. The milk was on the top so I wouldn't be able to get it besides it would get warm quickly. And who likes warm milk? On the door was apple juice so I took that instead.

I filled up the cup carefully, and placed the juice back inside the fridge. Then I got other stuff ready. I made sure Seth's binkie was packed. I made sure my mom's cell phone was charging. I made sure I brought coloring books for myself for the way there. I checked Mommy's purse to make sure she brought money. She did.

Everything was set but it was only 7:30. I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. I put the volume low.  
Mom woke up about a half an hour later.

"Morning Leah" she said suprised.  
"Morning, Mommy" I greeted.

"What do you want for breakfast" She wondered.  
"Hmmmmm" I thought "Pancakes!"

"Ok pancakes" she agreed.  
"What time are we gonna leave" I asked.  
"Hmmmm nine or so" she said as she began cooking.

So long......

*****

I was eating pancakes when Seth started crying.  
It was about 8:30.

Mommy went to go Seth.  
I scooted out from the table. We only had a half an hour before we left. I went into my room. I put on blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. On top of the t-shirt I put on a pink hoodie.  
I went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth speedily. I looked in the mirror. My hair never took a lot of work. It was always naturally shiny, and smooth. I really liked my hair. Even though my hair was very long it never got tangly. I brushed it without finding any knots.

I went and put on my sneakers. The ones that light up when you walk.  
I was all ready to go.

I went into the kitchen expecting everyone else to be ready. Mom was ready. But Seth was still in his pajamas. In his high chair eating his pancake.  
"Lewah!" he said excitdly.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Were gwoing to dwa mwall!"

"I know" I said keeping my tone light.  
"Aren't you going to get Seth ready?" I asked Mom.  
"We still have 20 minutes dear"

Hmmm I got ready fast.

*****

We were finally ready to go. I was sitting in my seat in the back of the minivan. Seth sat in his car seat. You know the baby seats. I used to use a booster seat untill this year.  
Mom was loading Seth's stroller into the trunk.

I was coloring, while Seth was drinking out of his sippy cup.

Mom slid into the driver's seat, and started the car.  
We drove for about 10 minutes. We were still in Forks.

"BUNNY RABBIT" my mom screamed randomly.  
Then she swerved.

Seth dropped his sippy cup, and my coloring book flew out of my hands. Oh my God were gonna die!!!  
Then we drove normally again.  
"What's happwened Mamwa" Seth asked.

"I almost hit a bunny" she said **(AN: True Story)  
**Well that was weird.

After an hour we got to the mall.

Mom drove around looking for a parking space.  
When she found one close to the front another car did to. We were both right next to it.

My mom was staring down the black haired girl in the Silver Volvo.  
Mom grumbled to herself "Out of my way Soccer Mom"

Although the girl in the car was too young to be a mom. She was small. Not much taller then me I bet. I was only 4'5 last time I checked.  
The pale black haired pixie glared at my mom.

I unbuckled and climed into the front seat. I helped stare down the strange girl. In the passenger seat was a crazy looking blonde guy.

Just then My Mom swerved into the parking space before the girl had a chance to notice.  
The girl in the Volvo just stayed there.

Mom smirked as she took Seth out of the car. The Volvo drove towards a parking space farther away from the mall, but not to far.  
As she put Seth in his stroller the same people were walking by.

I quessed there was more of them in the back. Now there were three more. A gorgeous blond girl, A really big dark haired man, and a boy with crazy hair.  
The beautiful blonde was glaring evily at us.

The black haired girl looked annoyed. The others didn't seem to care.  
The blonde's gaze turned wondering when she saw Seth.

She seemed to whisper "Hi baby."  
Seth smiled.

And then her face became tragic as they walked towards the mall. **(AN: Can you quess who they were) **

Well that was weird.


	4. Microwaves Are Highly Dangerous

_heyyy. srry it's been so longgggg. cuz i've been on vacay! I'm skipping ahead a bit now. Seth is six, and Leah is eleven. Sue is out food shopping and has trusted Leah to watch Seth for an hour. For reasons I don't understand..... anyway plz, read n review.  
__Leah's POV _

**"Microwaves are highly dangerous" **

It was around noon now. Mom was food shopping, and my Dad was at work. Instead of dragging me, and Seth along Mom said we could stay at the house. If we locked all the doors, and didn't answer the phone that is.

I hated going to the grocery store. Seth always decided he wanted to "drive" the shopping cart, and ended up knocking down padestrians. Poor people....they never saw it coming. He would also play hide, and go seek. (it's like his favorite game, i think when I lost him in the park I ruined him.) Anyway he will hide behind the counter at the butcher place. Yea _real _safe place for a six year old to hide. Lots of knifes, and people not paying attention. Yea real safe.

Then he'll climb on top of the convayer belts you put the food on. And end up falling on the floor. I'm not sure if Mom decided not to take us...or if they banned Seth, afraid we would sue if he got hurt. Which we should have totally done.

I was in my room on the computer. After thinking about the stuff Seth has done....... I was wondering if I should be watching him.... Nah. He is 6 years old he can take care of himself.

******

It's been about a half an hour, and Seth has been very quiet. _Never _a good sign, never. Suddenly a wild beeping noise echoed around the house. What the heck is going on!?!?!  
I ran into the kitchen.  
Smoke was pooring out of the microwave.

Seth was standing on a chair next to the counter.  
Bread, jelly, a plate, and a knife were on the counter next to him.

I ran up to the counter, and tore open the door to the microwave.  
I took out a jar of peanut butter, freakin _peanut butter. _

I yaked a little on the smoke as I set it down on the counter next to me.  
We were silent as the smoke cleared, and the beeping died down.

"Seth what the heck were you doing" I asked.  
"Makin a sandywhich" he said nonchantly.

"And _why _did you put _this_ in the microwave" I asked picking up the melted/fried jar.  
"Well some idiot put the peanut butter in the fridge. So it was cold. I wanted it to be spreadable" Seth said "So I put it in the microwave......and well it sorta...caught on fire" he shrugged.  
I buried my face in my hands. **(AN: DO NOT ATTEMPT, TRUE STORY!!)**

"Seth dontcha know your not supposed to put plastic in the microwave" I asked.  
"I do now" he mumbled.

"Your impossible" I muttered.  
"Leah?" Seth asked.

"What, Seth" I asked exsaperated.  
"Can you make me a sandwhich?"

_I know that was reallly short, but i havent updated in a while so it's better then nothing. half way through i decided i have a great idea 4 the next chapter....so instead of deleting this n starting over i'll just leave it as is.  
**And btw: THE THING WITH THE PEANUT BUTTER REALLY HAPPENED! DO NOT TRY AT HOME!!!! THIS HAPPENED TO ME ONCE WHEN I WAS HOME ALONE! IT CAUGHT ON FIRE!!! **_


	5. OMG

_Hey thnx 4 reviewing!!! I love all the stuff u guys write!! (P.S. i luv it if u tell me wat parts u like n wat parts u didn't) anyway this takes place about five years later. Leah is 16, and Seth is 11. I'm combing two stories in one during this chapter. Both are titled OMG. They take place during the same time peroid..... kk? anways i luv reveiws!! PLZ PLZ READ N REVIEW!!!!! _

**_"OMG"_**

I had just gotten my Learners Permit so I was happy to go pick up Seth. Becca was in the car with me. We were going to pick up Jacob, and Seth from school.  
I was approaching the middle school. I glanced over by the school.

I saw Seth's freinds Jason, Henry, Amanda, and Jade standing by the school. I assumed Seth was with them.  
I pulled up slowly directly in front of them. Going like ten miles an hour.

I heard a loud thud, and the car jolted. Screams erupted alll over.  
Becca was stunned into silence.

I opened the window, and voices floated in.  
"OMG that lady just hit Seth with her car!!!" some girl screamed.  
"Somebody call 911!!" a teacher screamed.  
"SETH!!!!" Seth's freinds screamed.  
"That crazy lady just ran over Seth!!" a kid screamed.  
"LEAH TRIED TO KILL HER BROTHER!!!!" Jacob shouted.

WHAT!?!?!?  
I hit Seth!!!

Becca unfroze and threw the door open.  
I followed her.

A crowd had appeared in front of the car. Teachers, students, random people with cell phones dialing 911.  
I struggled throw the crowd.

I saw Seth lieing on the ground clutching his leg. His bike was under the wheel of the car.  
"Seth" I cried "Seth are you all right!?" I kneeled down next to him.

"Oh Leah I'm just fine" Seth whispered sarcastically "I love when my older sister attemtps to kill me with Vahicular Homicide."  
"I'm sorry Seth it was an accident!" I sobbed.

"AN ABULANCE IS ON THE WAY!!!" some random guy shouted.  
"i'M WRITE HERE THERE IS NO NEED TO SCREAM!!"  
"OK!"

"I never knew you hated Seth that much, Leah" Jacob mumbled.  
"It was an accident stupid" Becca said swatting him.  
"Oh so you taught her how to drive" Jacob said sarcastically.

She hit him again "Jake this is soooo _not _funny" she growled.  
"Sure, sure" Jacob said. He had started saying that alot lately.

A minivan flew around the corner and skidded to a stop right in front of the crowd. My parent's stepped out. Their exspression's a mix of Anger, determination, and sorrow.

Then an ambulance flew down the road next.

****

We were on our way home from the hospital.  
Seth had broken his leg in about five different places. Well actuallly thats wrong. A more acurate statement would be "_I _broke Seth's leg in five different places."

What happened was that when I drove down the road Seth saw me coming.  
He tried to turn out of the way but fell. His bike laying in the road.

Then I ran over his bike, and his leg. I hit his leg, and then hit the bike. The wheel rolled completly over his leg. I stopped driving when I hit the bike.

We got out of the car. Seth with his new cruthches. Nessecary for walking.  
Seth hobbled over to me.

"Leah are you trying to get rid of me?" he wondered. Not at all accusing or depressed, just curious.  
"No" I answered firmly.  
"Oh cause Jake told me that when I was 2 you took me to the park, and buried me in a hole. Then rolled a log over me."

I was gonna kill Jake.

* * *

_Ok next little story. This is about 6 months later or so. _

I was at the mall with Becca, Rachel, Jake, and Seth.  
Are parent's said we could only go if we brought our little brothers.

They were just thrilled to be there! Heavy on the sarcasm.  
Jake was constantly making a gun shape with his hand and pretending to shoot himself. Seth would just nod in a agreement.

We had been shopping for hours. We went to "Hollister", "Abercrombie, and Fitch", "American Eagle", and "Victoria's secret" (Seth, and Jake took one step in, and then left, can't say I blame then.)

Jake and Seth had started complaining they were hungry.  
"Can we eat something _before_ I starve to death?" Jake asked immpatiently.  
"No, Jake were gonna wait untill after you starve to death" Becca said sarcastically "And then eat at the party the town will throw to celebrate your death." Rachel, and I laughed.

"Ha, ha, ha" Jake said sarcastically "Realll funny."  
"Mhm" Becca said.

"Seroiusly though can we eat" Jake whined again.  
"Fine" Rachel snapped "but eat fast. I wanna get some more shopping done after."

Rachel, and Becca went to go get the food while Me, Jake, and Seth looked for a table.  
The place was packed.

Luckily, some mother of four had just gotten up.  
We quickly went over to the table, and sat down.

When Becca, and Rachel came with the food, Jake and Seth immediatly dug in. We got McDonald's for the boys, and Me, Becca, and Rachel had Pizza.  
"You better eat fast" Rachel snapped at the boys.

I swatted her for talking that way to Seth.  
"Sorry" she apoligized "_Jake _has been wearing on my nerves today."

Jake rolled his eyes.  
We eat in about five minutes flat.  
While throwing the garbage away, Jake came over to Becca clutching his stomach.  
"Becca I don't feel good" he whined.

"Thats cause you chugged your milkshake, Jake" Rachel hissed.  
"You told me I had to eat fast" he defended himself.

"Are you okay" Becca asked.  
"I feel like I'm gonna be sick" he moaned.

"Ok" she sighed "Leah do you mind if we head home early?"  
"Nah, it's fine."

"Are you made at me?" Jake wondered as we were walking to the car.  
"Nah" Becca answered "I'm mad at Rachell."

Rachell rolled her eyes.  
We got in the car, and drove for about ten minutes before I noticed Jake's eyes widen.  
"What's wrong Jake?" I asked.

"Were's Seth" he said his eyes growing bigger.  
"HOLY SHIT WE LEFT HIM AT THE MALL" I screamed.

Becca swerved out of our lane into the one heading back to the malll cutting off someone in a prias.

"HOW DID WE FORGET HIM!" Rachell screamed.  
"He was at the table when we put the garbage away!" Becca remembered.

"He doesn't know we left!" I shouted.  
We were doing about 80 miles an hour.

When we reached the mall Becca pulled up next to it, and we all climbed out.  
We ran back to the food court.

Seth was sitting at the same table eating his burger and fries.  
"Seth!" I yelled as we ran over to him.  
"There you are" he said "How long does it take to throw out garbage?" he asked.

I sighed.  
"First you bury him, then you run him over, now you 'lose' him" Jake said "you really are trying to get rid of him."

I turned to glare at him.  
"I forgot to talk to you about that" I said to Jake "Why the hell did you tell Seth I buried him!?"

"Thats how I remember it" Jake said "You have your version I have my version."


	6. Raised By Wolves

_IK it's been ridiculously long since I updated this but hey chill. . . cuz heres another one. I'm gonna have sum fun wit this chapter. . . plus im changing the rating to T.  
Seth is now 13, and Leah is 18. Anyway enjoy. **Seth's POV. **_

**_"Raised By Wolves"_**

I was riding in the car with mom.  
She was dropping me off at the movies in Port Angelis. I was gonna meet up with some of my freinds.

The drive is sooo long.  
Ugh. I hate waiting. Supposedly, you spend half of your laugh waiting for stuff, if thats true then I spend the other half complaining about how much I hate waiting.

Grrrr.  
I'm so bored.

Look a tree.  
Oh look another tree.  
And Oh My God, another tree.

How exciting.  
I moaned "Ugh I'm so freakin bored"

"Let's talk then" my mom said.  
"Yea, let's talk about the economy" I said, sarcastically. Rolling my eyes.

My mom rolled her eyes.  
"How about we talk about. . . sex?" my mom said.

I froze.  
"Oh hell no" I said "We are not having this conversation now nor will we ever."

"Yes we are" my mom said.  
"Then I'm gonna go home and slit my wrists" I vowed.

"I talked about this with Leah, and she is still alive today" my mom said.  
"Cause she's a girl! I'm a guy, and a guy talking about sex with his mom is SOOO past creepy" I said.

We stopped at a traffic light.  
My Mom ignored me and started "So let's start with the basics"

"Aw hell no" I said.  
I opened the door, and walked out.

"Seth you get back in this car this minute" my mom shouted.  
"Nope" I said. Crossing my arms and standing on the side of the freeway.

The light turned green.  
The cars behind my mom honked their horns.

"Seth, get back in this car this instant, or I'll leave you out here and let the wolves get you" my mom threatned.  
"Yea, maybe they'll raise me as my own" I said, and then walked away.

"Maybe I would be better off if I was raised by wolves" I mumbled to myself as I walked home.


End file.
